


if roses are red, then i'm in love with you

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: <3, Cute Ending, Domestic, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Peraltiago, jake assuming that he is in an action movie at all times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: January 14th, 2014. The night Detectives Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago conducted surveillance from a rooftop in Brooklyn at 397 Barton Street. The night that Amy flirted with Jake for twenty seconds and he became obsessed with her forever. The night they may or may not have fallen in love.





	if roses are red, then i'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> otp: smart and lovable, scrappy and lovable. together, they're just lovable and lovable

         He’s lying on the couch at their apartment with his eyes closed, thinking about how they need to buy more eggs and milk and other things from the grocery store. He and Amy take turns buying the grocery, but sometimes they go together and it always ends up with Jake either speaking on the intercom or riding on a shopping cart.

         Jake breathes in calmly as he thinks about his wife. She’s the light of his life; everything in his world. It’s a Monday morning, and they would both normally be at work at this time, but Captain Holt had given them the day off. Jake was so excited about this long weekend. (“we get to sleep in _three_ days in _row!”_ he had exclaimed to Amy, who had fondly rolled her eyes and said, “you sleep in every day anyways, Jake,” to which Jake had replied, “sleeping until eight forty-five is _not_ sleeping in. It’s not my fault you like waking up so early.”)

         As Jake’s mind wanders to their sleep schedules, he opens his eyes just slightly to check the time.

         Jake had gotten up early and was planning to make Amy breakfast in bed, when he had noticed the warm-looking and inviting couch. So naturally, Jake had decided to close his eyes and lie down for a few minutes.

         It’s 9:09 AM. Jake mumbles a curse word under his breath, because there is no way he can surprise Amy with breakfast now. She is probably up by now. Jake reluctantly sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes when he notices a red rose on the coffee table in front of him.

         He frowns, peering at it more closely. It’s obviously store-brought, because there are no thorns. But he hadn’t heard Amy come out of their bedroom, so there was no way she could have put it there. Could she have?

         No; Amy would’ve had to gone to the store. _Unless…_ she had gotten it the night before? The rose still looked fresh, but it _could_ have been bought the night before.

         Or maybe there was a serial killer in their apartment either trying to kill Jake by poisoning the rose or throwing Jake off of the serial killer’s scent.

 _Amy_. She’s the first thing that he thinks of whenever he thinks of nearby danger. It’s become a reflex for him now, because on top of anything, Amy’s safety is his first priority over anything. Jake stands up on the couch and leaps over the back of it, abandoning the rose. He rushes towards their bedroom.

         Jake pushes the door open, hoping to see Amy’s hair peaking out from under the blankets or a lump under the covers to reassure him that she is safe.

         She isn’t there. The bed is unmade and empty, and Amy’s slippers are still sitting on the floor.

         “Amy!” Jake calls with worry in his voice.

         She’s not in the bathroom, either. This sends Jake into a reel of panic. “Amy?”

         Her cell phone is on the night stand next to the bed. Jake picks it up gingerly, and then puts it back down. “Whoever you are, let my wife go right now! That’s my _wife!_ I’m with the NYPD, and I’ll take you all down!” he shouts into the empty apartment.

         There is no response.

         “Did they kidnap her?” Jake says quietly, his voice full of worry. He bends down and peeks under the bed, expecting Amy to pop out with a “Gotcha!”

         No such thing happens.

         Jake does the first thing that he can think of: call 911.

         Nope, just kidding. He calls Rosa, which is pretty close to 911, just more reliable.

         In the ten minutes it takes for Rosa to get there, Jake has tried to find Amy in all of the little nooks and crannies of the apartment. He is shouting Amy’s name into the refrigerator when Rosa arrives.

         “Hey, man, chill,” Rosa says. “She probably went for a walk or something.”

         “No, Amy always tells me or texts me or lets me know somehow! The bad guys have _kidnapped_ my wife, Rosa, my _wife_!”

         Rosa looks to one side and takes a deep breath, half-rolling her eyes. “C’mon,” she says, and walks to Jake and Amy’s bedroom.

         “She’s not in here, Rosa! I already looked!” Jake says frantically. Rosa sighs and pulls the rumpled blanket on the bed to one side, revealing a post-it note on Amy’s pillow. “It’s a ransom note! The kidnappers aren’t gonna give me back my wife for anything less than three billion —”

         Rosa shoves the note under his face. There are no words written, just a simple heart drawn in blue pen.

         “That’s what Amy’s hearts look like!” Jake gasps. “She draws them like that! The kidnappers must have forced her to —”

         “Jake. There are no kidnappers,” Rosa deadpans. “Amy clearly just went for a walk. She’ll be back any time. Chill, man,” she says. “But hey, maybe she went to a nerdy class or something and forgot to tell you about it.”

         “Ha-ha, Rosa,” Jake says, and then glances at the calendar that hangs over their bed. He walks closer to it to take a closer look. “Amy always marks down her seminars and classes on the calendar, so if she’s doing anything, which I doubt she is…” Jake trails off.

         “I was working on a case. You think you can figure it out?” Rosa asks.

         “Rosa, there’s a heart on January 14th! The day that Amy and I fell in love,” Jake says.

         Rosa smiles. “The day she lost a bet to you.”

         “And I had to take her on the worst date of her life, but then we conducted surveillance from a rooftop and she flirted with me —”

         “Go to her, Jake,” Rosa says. The corners of her mouth are still turned upwards.

         “Okay! Bye!” Jake calls as he dashes to grab his phone and his keys.

         “Don’t Die-Hard off of the building this time,” Rosa calls as he rushes out of the apartment.

         It takes Jake no time to find the rooftop. It’s become a special place to him and Amy now, starting with the night she lost the bet and they went on their first (worst) date, and when they had left the date to investigate a case. From there, Jake had fallen in love. They pretended to be a couple and pulled off a disastrous proposal in order to catch their perp, and the moment still rests in Jake’s heart.

         And then when Amy was about to take the sergeant’s exam. She had come to that exact same rooftop. Only then, they accidentally locked the door and Jake obviously had no other option than to Die-Hard off of the building, which had been a fun but painful experience.

         Jake comes up to the roof, pushing open the door. He sees Amy turn around in surprise as he steps out into the cold.

         “Jake,” she says, sounding rather odd.

         “Ames,” he says with love in his eyes.

         “I — what are you doing here? I left you a rose,” she says.

         “I know,” he replies. “It’s been five years, Amy, _five_ years.”

         “I know,” she says, walking closer to him. “The night that started it all.”

         “Thank you for flirting with me,” Jake says courteously. Amy smiles at him and pulls him into a warm hug.

         “You’re very much welcome,” she murmurs. Jake holds her close for a few moments before they break apart and Amy looks up and into his eyes. “I’m so proud of us,” she says. “We’ve made it so far.”

         To which Jake replies, “I love you.”

         Amy leans up and kisses him softly. “I love you too.”

         Jake tucks an arm around her and they walk closer to the edge to look down on the street. Amy snuggles against him and they breathe together in a perfect rhythm, their hearts lining up to the same beat. Their hands intertwine and they share each other’s warmth.

         Jake breaks the silence after a few minutes. “If I’m being totally honest, I thought you were kidnapped. You left a single red rose without a note, Ames. I freaked out.”

         Amy laughs, and leans in to kiss him again. “I love you so much,” she whispers.

               

               

**Author's Note:**

> 💕


End file.
